You know I'm no good
by Kymie
Summary: Octubre en medio de una guerra que intoxica los callejones con magia negra: la sangre de los Black remueve a Sirius por dentro y todos los recuerdos de Hogwarts parecen inalcanzables. Y ahí está Remus, con ese tío. One shot


En ese bar todo es madera oscura y luces amarillentas que hacen más profundas las esquinas. Sirius está sentado en un rincón con las piernas abiertas, la mano izquierda balanceándose en el respaldo de la silla y la derecha sujetando un vaso que hace mucho rato que ha dejado de estar frío.

Mira el reloj de la pared de enfrente. Dentro de unos minutos hará tres años desde que el idiota de su hermano se dejó matar. Regulus Black, el pequeño rey de la noble casa de los Black, que cuando tenía diez años fue a pedirle que le enseñase a montar en escoba. Que se mantenía al margen en un rincón del pasillo, escuchando los gritos que se intercambiaban su madre y él. El mismo Regulus que cuando pasó un par de años en Slytherin se volvió gilipollas. El mismo al que él abandonó en esa horrible casa para que su madre pudiese inyectarle veneno en el cerebro a gusto.

Suelta la mirada, la deja vagar por las paredes y por los rostros sonrientes que aparecen y desaparecen entre la gente y el humo. Reflejado en los espejos ennegrecidos de detrás de la barra, un tío le está mirando.

Probablemente en ese momento Remus esté subiendo las escaleras de espaldas, resbalando en cada escalón porque intenta mantener el equilibrio mientras le come la boca al tío con el que se ha marchado hace media hora del bar. Sirius les ha seguido con la mirada, contemplando cómo Remus se abrochaba el abrigo con una mano porque la derecha se la había agarrado ese tipo. Fuera hacía frío y su aliento se condensó en una nube de vaho que se desvaneció detrás de él, acompañado del tintineo de la campanilla al cerrarse la puerta.

Quizá ya han llegado al tercer piso y Remus busca las llaves en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras el otro le muerde la oreja.

Hace tiempo que los bares del callejón Diagon están empapelados de carteles de busca y captura de mortífagos; desde hace un año cierran antes de las once. Los pocos clientes vuelven a casa en grupos, y los dueños llaman al autobús Noctámbulo antes para no quedarse solos cerrando la verja.

En los locales muggles, en cambio, el aire es relajado y caldeado. Sirius escucha la música rascando debajo del alboroto de las conversaciones ajenas, el sonido de cristales, las voces de los camareros. El arrastre de una silla y alguien dice hola.

Levanta la vista con pereza. El rubio que le miraba desde la barra tiene los ojos verdes y algo irritados por el humo. Se ha sentado en la silla de Remus y apoya los antebrazos sobre la mesa, entrelazando las manos.

Detrás de la ventana giran las luces rojas y azules de un coche de policía muggle, y el pelo del chico parece más desordenado y su rostro cambia con los claroscuros.

El tipo con el que se ha ido Remus estará esperando a que vuelva de la cocina con cervezas. Se habrá sentado en la cama y mirará alrededor, los libros de los estantes, los discos apilados junto a la pared.

Le está hablando sin alzar la voz. Sirius contempla sus dedos y el brillo del cerco húmedo que ha dejado el vaso de Remus sobre la madera. No le hace falta escuchar, en realidad. Huele a tabaco y a vodka, y sonríe cuando se inclina hacia él, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior. Sirius contempla cómo separa las manos y pesca con dos dedos la raja de limón del fondo de su vaso vacío. Lo muerde y las yemas le brillan con el hielo derretido.

Se empujan sin dejar de besarse contra las puertas de las cabinas hasta que una se abre. La música del bar suena amortiguada. Sirius le mete la lengua rápidamente y él le tira de la ropa, avanzando a trompicones hasta que se golpea contra la pared de azulejos blancos. Sirius cierra la puerta y se aprieta contra él, bajándole la cremallera de la bragueta y haciendo que le fallen las rodillas.

Mientras tanto, a Remus ese tío le ha tumbado sobre el colchón porque ha visto que después de darle el primer trago a la cerveza se ha manchado la comisura de la boca de espuma. Le ha lamido ahí y le ha sacado la camisa de los pantalones, y ahora está pasándole la lengua por el estómago. Remus aprieta los puños y sube los brazos por encima de la cabeza, elevando la barbilla, con el cuello en tensión.

Sirius abre los ojos y el rubio está descansando en la pared, mirándole fijamente, con las mejillas calientes. Resopla y se alborota el pelo, y no deja de atravesarle con la mirada, como si supiese lo que está pensando.

Sirius se agacha, le sujeta la barbilla y vuelve a besarle. Siente sus manos en el culo, bajándole aún más los vaqueros, reptando debajo del elástico de los calzoncillos.

Remus tiene la boca entreabierta y enseña los dientes, se retuerce con los ojos cerrados.

Hay un grifo que gotea en los nervios de Sirius, y cada gota que escucha le cierra la mano con más fuerza en el pelo de Remus.

El chico sube, le clava las uñas en el culo y dice:

-Hay un hotel aquí al lado.

Sirius sonríe amargamente.

Remus está agarrándose a la colcha, jadeando, corriéndose.

A él no parece sentarle muy bien oírle decir que no. Con tanta agitación, todos los whiskys que se ha tomado han llenado el baño de vapor. Le ve desdibujado con su pelo rubio y sus labios fruncidos, llamándole gilipollas y diciendo que no piensa hacer nada más aplastado contra las paredes pintarrajeadas de ese sitio. Sirius le lame la oreja y presiona un poco más con su cuerpo. El baño se está haciendo cada vez más pequeño y le susurra al oído que se vaya.

El suelo está escurridizo de porquería debajo de las palmas de sus manos. Siente la garganta llena de ácido y quiere vomitar y tumbarse boca arriba, pero se queda mirando el rastro de agua sucia que se arremolina en la baldosa, la huella de una zapatilla. Escucha la puerta cerrarse detrás de él y la sangre le resbala sobre el labio.

Remus se sienta en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, por si a ese chico (¿John? ¿Jules?) se le ocurre entrar a buscarle y acelerar las cosas. Le ha dejado sentado en la cama con mucha tensión en los pantalones y poca paciencia. Se pasa el pulgar por los labios y respira, mirando al techo, odiándose.

Estira los minutos, incapaz de pensar en qué hacer. Le escucha llamándole. Remus esconde la cara entre las manos, se las pasa por el pelo y se levanta.

En el espejo se ve pálido, borracho y caliente. Abre el grifo y hunde la cara en agua fría. Se agarra al borde del lavamanos. Por encima del ruido del agua, su nombre otra vez. Tiene una pequeña cicatriz en el puente de la nariz que resalta, roja y ardiendo, sobre la piel blanca.

Desde hace un rato nota algo calentándose en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ha empezado tibio y ahora quema tanto que está seguro de que le dejará marca en el muslo. Remus se suelta del lavabo y saca el pequeño espejo.

En él no aparece la cara de Sirius. Al parecer lo lleva despreocupadamente en la mano mientras camina, porque la imagen de sus pies, iluminados de cuando en cuando por las luces de los coches que pasan, se balancea. Remus cierra el grifo y deja el espejo sobre la pila. Abre la puerta y atraviesa el salón con rapidez, y cuando empieza a descender las escaleras oscuras hacia la calle el corazón le galopa en los oídos.

No tarda mucho en encontrarle. Está deambulando a pocos metros del bar, un poco de sangre seca en la nariz y unas marcas rosas en el cuello. Remus abre la boca antes de saber lo que va a decir, pero Sirius se le adelanta.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

Cierra la boca con lentitud y alza una ceja. Sirius da un paso hacia él, bloqueando la luz de la única farola que parece funcionar en esa calle. El tono de su voz ha sido grave y arañado, y se le acerca aún más, olisqueándole con desconfianza.

-Creo que prefiero no hablar de eso contigo -se oye decir Remus al final. Luego baja los hombros y añade, resignado-. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

-¿Sí? -Sirius le examina de arriba a abajo, tratando de reconstruir la actitud de suficiencia detrás de la que suele esconderse-. ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho él para colarse en tu apartamento?

-Estás muy borracho y eres muy idiota -repone Remus, mirando a los lados de la calle y sacando la varita para llamar al autobús Noctámbulo-. Es una mala combinación.

La mano de Sirius le agarra la muñeca.

-No soy el único idiota aquí, me parece -demasiado cerca y demasiado rencoroso. Remus está seguro de que ha podido notar el vuelco que le han dado las tripas.

Sirius le ha sacado a beber esa noche. No ha invitado ni a James ni a Peter y no han ido al bar de siempre porque esa noche Sirius sólo quería emborracharse. No estaba pensando en copas que se beben sonriendo, ni en toses y palmadas en la espalda al atragantarse con un chiste. Sirius no quería que estuviese James porque su intención era pedir una detrás de otra, compartiendo el silencio denso con Remus, con la mirada gacha y las ideas tormentosas. Esa noche, por alguna razón, Sirius había tratado de ahogarse tirado en el rincón de un bar.

Y a Remus la saliva del chico, que todavía nota húmeda en el cuello, le humilla y le hace sentirse un traidor.

-Oye, siento haberte dejado solo, ¿es eso lo que quieres oír?

Sirius no le suelta. Su pelo le roza la mejilla cuando sepulta la cara en su hombro.

Siente cómo le respira. Sobre su ropa, en su sangre, arrebatándole el oxígeno. A Remus le tiembla el pulso.

Le ha notado raro desde el principio, pero ahora Sirius le está abrazando por detrás y se esconde en él, y está tan vulnerable que se asusta.

Remus se da la vuelta despacio.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Sirius tiene el pelo sobre la cara y se agarra a él como si temiera caerse.

-¿Por qué te has ido con ese tío? -le escucha preguntar. Hace una larga pausa y repite-. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

Le contempla. Con la chaqueta desabrochada y los brazos colgándole en los costados, no parece más que un adolescente superado por las circunstancias. Remus tiene un agrio apretón en la garganta.

La otra razón por la que Sirius no ha llamado a James esa noche es porque James no hubiese podido salir de casa para acompañarle. Hace semanas que Lily, el pequeño Harry y él están escondidos y protegidos por el encantamiento _Fidelius_.

Porque Voldemort quiere asesinarles. Porque ya no hay nada seguro. Y porque hay un traidor.

Apenas tres años desde que abandonaron Hogwarts, y el mundo trata de comerse todo lo que tienen.

-Te llevo a casa -dice. Sirius no se mueve-. Si vas a seguir preguntándome gilipolleces en lugar de decirme qué te pasa…

-¿Habéis follado?

Remus podría alzar la mano y cruzarle esa cara tan perfecta que tiene. Podría lanzarle un hechizo para que la lengua se le hiciera un nudo y no pudiese decir nada más. Podría ponerse un poco de puntillas y abrirle la boca a lametazos. Podría retirarle todo el pelo de la cara y morderle. Podría lamer esas huellas rosadas que le ha dejado la boca de alguien en el cuello hasta desgastarlas y que desaparezcan.

No hace nada de eso. La pregunta ha sonado llena de rabia y celos. Sirius ha metido las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y espera, sin cambiar un ápice la expresión, espera que _realmente_ Remus le conteste.

-Porque si habéis follado, te juro por Dios que voy a ir a tu casa y le voy a sacar a patadas de allí -la hebilla de metal de la chaqueta brilla a la luz de la farola, y entre sus cejas hay una profunda arruga.

-Estás celoso porque odias que seamos capaces de hacer nuestra vida sin ti -contesta él cuando consigue tragar saliva-. Mira, no sé qué retorcida razón has encontrado para que estés convencido de que tengo la obligación de quedarme a tu lado toda la noche mientras te emborrachas, aguantando tus malas contestaciones y tu…

Las palabras se le mueren.

-¿Podrías… alejarte un poco?

La cara de Sirius está en sombras y a pocos centímetros de él. Le intuye una media sonrisa.

-No eres nada convincente, ¿sabías? -contesta. Levanta la mano y recorre con las yemas de los dedos el cuello de su camisa. _Sinvergüenza. Descarado. Calientapollas de mierda._-. ¿Quién te ha dicho que era buena idea ponerte esta corbata?

Cada frase que dice es un nuevo golpe, y ya no tiene ni idea de por dónde van a caer. Se le notan amargas las ganas de jugar y no alcanza a comprender por qué. Le está llevando por caminos tortuosos y tampoco entiende muy bien por qué aún no se ha dado media vuelta y le ha dejado allí plantado, para que se busque otro entretenimiento y le deje a él en paz.

-Estaba llegando del trabajo cuando me has llamado -sabe que no debería molestarse en contestar, pero lo hace.

-¿A ese tío no le ha dado tiempo ni a quitártela? -le ve los colmillos apareciendo y desapareciendo cuando habla-. ¿O es que le gustabas con ella puesta?

Le está toqueteando el nudo medio deshecho de la corbata y apretándole el que tiene en el fondo de la garganta.

-Supongo que es el alcohol -consigue decir a duras penas- Y el hecho de que solo esté yo en toda la calle, pero, ¿por qué coño estás flirteando conmigo?

Sirius se digna a levantar una ceja. Arrastra las palabras, como si estuviese un poco decepcionado.

-Y se supone que tú eres el listo.

La mano se cierra y tira de la corbata hacia él. Cuando quiere reaccionar tiene su boca invadiéndole, húmedo y lento, algo áspero porque no se ha afeitado. Remus duda, tiembla, cierra los ojos porque no se lo cree. Sirius le está relamiendo, un poco más profundo cada vez, enturbiándole, casi con crueldad. Le roza con los dientes y le electrifica, y Remus ya no sabe cómo moverse ni qué pensar. Ni siquiera está seguro de ser capaz de mantenerse de pie cuando Sirius decida terminar ese beso inagotable.

Cuando lo hace, resulta que sí es capaz. Abre los ojos e intenta recuperar el aire pero Sirius tiene los labios rojos y mojados y ha decidido ser aún más guapo que de costumbre. No permite que el silencio se alargue y se vuelva incómodo.

-¿No me ibas a llevar a casa?

Remus echa la cabeza hacia atrás porque si sigue mirándole acabará sin fuerzas. Llena los pulmones, que se le han quedado pequeños, y se desabrocha la corbata antes de ahogarse.

-Vamos.

Apenas se ha aparecido, las manos de Sirius le están desabrochando la camisa. Remus se ve arrastrado a una velocidad vertiginosa, entre besos rápidos y una nueva avidez que les recorre de arriba a abajo y les hace temblar. Sirius tiene los dedos fríos y Remus se escucha jadear, tratando de deshacerse del botón de sus vaqueros.

Todo está siendo tan repentino y tan irracional que le parece que se le está escapando demasiado deprisa. Así que le sujeta la cabeza, perdiendo los dedos entre la negrura de su pelo, le obliga a mirarle y decide preguntarlo antes de arrepentirse:

-¿Te gusto?

Sirius bufa. Le brillan los ojos de hambre y parece molesto con tanta interrupción.

-En realidad no, Lupin. Simplemente estoy prácticamente en combustión sólo con imaginar todo lo que pienso hacerte. Pero no es nada personal.

La tela negra de la corbata se desliza alrededor de su cuello y cuelga de la mano de Sirius, que sonríe triunfante.

-Tu problema… -susurra, bajándole las manos y empujando con el culo la puerta del dormitorio-. …es que no te ves. No sabes el aspecto que tienes ahora, Lunático, con ese color rojo en las mejillas y tanto pelo revuelto en todas direcciones. -sus dedos hacen un nudo con la corbata alrededor de sus muñecas-. Si me lo permites, me gustaría follar contigo para demostrarte cuánto me gustas, en lugar de tener que estar diciéndolo.

Remus mira hacia abajo. Sirius tiene los pantalones abiertos y él está maniatado, y eso es una injusticia tremenda, pero no puede decir que le desagrade.

-Nunca he sido bueno hablando -añade él por último, empujándole sin miramientos sobre el colchón, sacándose la camisa sin desabrocharla-. Y tampoco tengo mucha sangre en el cerebro ahora, así que no vuelvas a decir nada.

Remus sonríe. Busca alguna respuesta sólo para llevarle la contraria, pero Sirius se agacha y le lame el pecho entre los botones de su camisa a medio quitar, robándole con la lengua todas las respuestas.

-MmSirius

Sirius rectifica.

-No vuelvas a decir nada que no sea mi nombre.


End file.
